


"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed"

by EliasFinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Best Friends, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Tension, Skinny Dipping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasFinn/pseuds/EliasFinn
Summary: Sirius and his friends enjoy a summer night at the lake.He'd never thought he would feel like that for James, his best friend.





	"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed"

Sirius Black was sitting on the still warm ground.

It was summer and term ended next day, which he looked forward to and cursed at the same time.

He loved to go to boarding school Hogwarts somewhere in Scottland, far away from his high class and always demanding parents. He even liked most classes quite fine.

But the end of the term meant that he had to go home for at least four weeks before he could go to James Potter, his best friend, and his family.

Two weeks with the Blacks were worse than survival training in Alaska. Though Sirius tried to not to think about it that evening.

He and his friends had decided to celebrate the beginning of summer with a big party at the Great Lake.

The late night air smelled of sun, campfire, lake and fresh grass.

He loved it.

Content about everything he stretched out his long legs and enjoyed the warm campfire.

Peter already passed out, his head rolled back and his mouth wide opened, snoring loudly.

Maybe he would have eaten enough proteins for the rest of his life after he wakes up, Sirius' thought and crossed eyes with his best friend, James, who laughed at their friend as well.

Remus was nowhere to find, probably trying to get laid by Lily Evans, the hot-tempered redhead from girl boarding school opposite theirs. He was crazy for the girl for some years, but she always seemed to see him only as a friend.

James had lost his glasses somewhere between the fifth and the seventh beer and had to scrunch his eyes to see anything within reach.

"Want'ya go swimming?", Sirius asked him suddenly and smiling brightly when James spilled beer over his khaki trousers and cursed loudly.

"Why not?", he said and stood up, but staggered dangerously.

Sirius grabbed him by his arm so he wouldn't fall over his own big feet and they went to the lake.

"Where did you lose your glasses again?"

James shrugged, the campfire now too far away and Sirius couldn't really see his friends features. Only the moonlight showed them the way.

"Not sure. We were dancing and then Fabian and Gid started to play strip poker. Maybe I lost one round."

"Your mother will skin you alive, Potter.", Sirius sniggered and James punched him on the arm.

"She won't. She loves me dearly.", he said with a warm laugh and removed his clothes slowly, so he wouldn't fall over.

"Nah, mate. She loves me more."

"Maybe.", James said and started to walk to the water, "But I look better than you."

Sirius, who had just pulled down his boxers, laughed loudly while following him, "As if. If you moron wouldn't have lost your glasses...AGAIN...you would see, that I am much hotter than you. I've got the looks."

James grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and they both went falling into the cold water.

Even if it was late June, the water was cold and Sirius felt like his heart would explode any minute,"Fuck, it's freezing!"

"It was your idea, Black.", James spluttered and grabbed his arm. Their bodies too close. Sirius felt a strange tugging in his lower belly.

"Never said that you should listen to me all the time."

"Move, then it got better."

Sirius released himself and started to swim. Moving his arms and legs with strong movements until he felt warmer and the cold water wasn't more than a shock in the beginning.

He turned around, floating on the surface and looked up to the sky.

"It's nice.", he heard James saying, who was drifting next to him. Once in a while their hands or legs touched and Sirius heart speed up.

"Yeah, it is.", Sirius answered, moving his right arm until it was pressed against James warm skin, "I don't wanna go home tomorrow."

"I know, mate."

"Maybe I can ask Minnie McGee if I can stay until you and your folk are back in Britain."

James and his parents would be in India for the first month in their holidays.

"You can ask her or...", James stopped, his warm hand touched Sirius' leg and he didn't move away, "Or you could come with us. My parents wouldn't mind. Ma does love you."

"That would be nice.", Sirius answered, his mind already wandering to India. Warm, spicy, beautiful India.

That's how they stayed for some time.

  
"Maybe we should go back and look if Pete has eaten enough insects.", James said eventually and walked slowly out of the slick lake water.

There he was. Standing completely naked under the summer moonlight. Long, lean muscles. Dark, dripping curls and, even if Sirius couldn't see them now, light brown eyes.

Sirius eyed his best friend and asked himself not for the first time, since when he wanted to get touched in a not entirely brotherly way from James Potter.

He licked his lips and walked slowly to his best friend, eyes fixed on him.

  
James caught him looking, hands traveling down his stomach, downwards, where dark curls were growing and Sirius cock twitched lightly.

"What's wrong, Pads?", James asked, his voice deep and somehow hot.

"Nothing.", Sirius murmured, not sure what to do about his body, who decided that now was a good idea to work without asking the owner if now was a good moment.

James smirked, his eyes gazed at Sirius half erected cock and he bit is full lips,"You like what you see, Black?"

Sirius viewed his best friend. He wasn't as cool as he acted. His fingers were trembling slightly and his own member was erect as well.

"Fuck.", breath Sirius out, when James let his boxer falling down and he could see James completely naked.

Of course, he had seen him before, after football training and in the dormitories, but this was different.

James was standing naked in front of him and he was horny because of Sirius, his hands moving lightly over his erect cock,"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

Sirius looked up, into his eyes and there he saw what he felt himself.

Nervousness, lust, and a huge fear to destroy the friendship they had.

 

Sirius was brave and intelligent. He was a beautiful boy as well, witty and proud, sometimes quite arrogant. He was honest and loyal to the people he loved.

But one thing he didn't do ever:

Thinking before acting.

So when he stepped to James Potter, not wearing a single thing and pressing his cold lips onto his best friends lips, he was everything, but thoughtful.

However, it didn't matter, because the lips under his opened without hesitation and were kissing him back eagerly.


End file.
